1. Technical Field
Aspects of the invention relates to an image scanning device.
2. Related Art
Conventional image scanning device typically employs a gear mechanism having a plurality of spur gears to transmit a driving force to a sheet conveying roller. The sheet conveying roller is a rotating member which contacts an original sheet to be scanned and rotates to convey the original sheet when a conveyed sheet scanning function is activated.